Freaky Friday Flip
by princessbinas
Summary: The title comes from the term "Freaky Friday Flip", when two or more characters swap bodies. Now Let us have a REAL one and have the most freakish Freaky Friday Flip ever! ...With Danny and Maddie... UP FOR ADOPTION BY ANYONE! PLEASE CREDIT FOR STORY LINE!


**Binas:** Another plot bunny hit me! Why won't they aim for my already written stories? Oh well. This might be short because I am still working on a dozen projects! DX At least I can still entertain you all! :) Enjoy and R&R. Story inspired by the Trope called 'Freaky Friday Flip' on TvTropes. Please enjoy. This is POST MB (Memory Blank), no TUE but after it in canon order, and PRE PP. Jazz knows.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was napping on the couch, snoring away and sucking his thumb. Maddie covered him up with a blanket.

'_Why have we grown so far apart?_', Maddie thought, '_We were so close._'

Maddie sighed and kissed his forehead. Her poor little boy was always tired, nervous, and nearly impossible to talk to.

"I wish I could just understand why we have grown so far apart.", Maddie said.

Then a certain ghost genie decided to fly near the place. Desiree. She smirked at the thought this could be her chance to get revenge on the ghost boy who ruined her perfect plot during the meteor shower.

Desiree's hands glowed with pink ecto energy.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!", Desiree said and Maddie was suddenly tired.

"Might as well go to bed, good night Danny.", Maddie said.

Desiree flew away from the window to who knows where.

* * *

Maddie climbed into bed next to Jack. Jack was wearing the stupid night cap that Ebenezer Scrooge wears and was hugging a teddy bear.

"Must… get… fudge…", Jack said in his sleep smiling then bellowed, "FUDGE!"

Maddie shakes her head. Jack was having his fudge dream again. Maddie swore he was a chocoholic.

Maddie pulled the blankets over her and fell asleep. As he sleep went on, she tossed and turned. She felt as if someone was trying to rip her conscious out of her own body. Same thing happened with Danny. Both were restless. Both moaned at the awkward felling. Soon everything felt back to normal. Well almost normal.

* * *

Maddie woke up. Her eyes unblurred to reveal Danny's room. She was confused.

'_Did I sleep walk into Danny's room?_', Maddie thought.

She saw a piece of black hair get into her eyes. She went wide eyed. She was in Danny's body. She then screamed.

* * *

It was no different in Maddie and Jack's room. Danny woke up with orange hair in his face. He screamed too. This caused everyone to wake up.

* * *

"What happened? Was it a ghost?", Jack asked.

"I don't know. One moment I'm in my own bed and the next I'm in a grown woman's body! It's wrong on sooooo many levels!", Danny said grimacing with Maddie's voice.

"You seriously need a hair cut Danny.", Maddie said in Danny's voice staring at the hair that keeps getting in the way.

Jazz and Jack stared in shock at this.

"You two swapped bodies?! This isn't good.", Jazz said in shock.

"I agree Jazzy-pants. When did this happen honey bunches?", Jack said.

"I think when we were asleep.", Maddie said.

Danny got an idea.

"Hey mom, did you say anything that might have lead to this?", Danny asked.

"I said 'I wish I could just understand why we have grown so far apart'. Then I started feeling tired.", Maddie said.

Danny paled.

"DESIREE!", Danny shouted.

"Who?", Maddie asked.

Danny got nervous.

"Just someone who likes messing with people.", Danny said.

Maddie looked at him funny like he was hiding something.

'_Uh oh… Their getting suspicious! If I make out of this alive, I'm gonna re-kill you Desiree!_', Danny thought, '_Hopefully my powers don't act up with her. If they do it's going to be worse than I can imagine._'

* * *

Maddie walked around in the lab. She was thankful this was summer vacation. It gave her plenty of time to find away to reverse this. As she started thinking about the possibility that this was permanent, she started to panic.

"Why is everything growing?", Maddie asked then looked down and panicked.

She quickly grabbed something and pulled herself up. She was gasping for breath.

"What just happened?", Maddie asked.

* * *

Danny was explaining what happened with Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, this is gross on sooooo many levels.", Tucker said trying not to puke.

"Not to mention down right weird.", Sam said starting, "Just don't even think about it!"

"Relax. Why would I do that while I'm in my mom's body?", Danny asked looking grossed out, "I'd rather do it in Valerie or Paulina's body."

Sam smacked him right across the cheek.

"DANNY!", Sam said.

* * *

Maddie paced wondering what could have happened. She thought about a possibility a ghost made Danny it's host some how. She rejected that one cause that would mean the ghost would have already left. She thought about Danny actually being dead. She rejected as well. Danny was not dead, which was proven by the pulse and breathing. What happened?

As Maddie was thinking her hand became invisible. She panicked again and started trying to find it.

After a few minutes it came back into view.

"Is this what he was hiding?", Maddie asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Maddie then remembered the portal accident. She never bothered to look at that date and time on the surveillance cameras due to how horrible she felt. The fact she almost lost Danny to one of their inventions.

She went to the computer and watched the surveillance camera. It wasn't easy cause' some how a hacker managed to block almost all of the feed. She started to watch the feed of that fateful day.

* * *

{This the camera feed}

"Smile!", Sam said and takes a picture.

Danny is by the deactivated portal. Sam takes a picture of Danny by some gauges plugged to the Portal and holding the suit in his hands rolls out to unveil the embarrassing Jack sticker. He is holding the shoulders of the white suit with a black neck collar. His eyes close and bubbles pop around him, and is clearly dazed by the flash. He opens his eyes halfway.

Danny lowers the suit down.

"Okay. I showed you the Portal, can we get out of here now?", Danny asked hoping this would be over right now.

Sam walks up with her camera to Danny, and Tucker is right by her side.

"My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway.", Danny said.

Sam walks to the center of the doorway of the Portal with her camera in hand.

"Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?", Sam asked, "You gotta check it out."

Danny walks up to Sam with his suit in his hands, looking up.

"You know what?", Danny said, "You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that Portal?"

Danny puts on the jumpsuit over his clothes.

Sam walks up to Danny.

"Hang on…", Sam said.

Danny looks over his shoulder. He turns as Sam runs up to him. She rips the Jack head emblem off. She holds it up and points to it.

"You can't go walking around with that on your chest.", Sam said and slaps a custom made black emblem on instead.

Sam and Tucker watch as Memory Danny gets next to the Portal. Danny turns to it.

Danny steps into the portal slowly and a beep is heard a few seconds later.

A green light comes out of it and engulfs the room. Danny screams in terrible pain.

Sam and Tucker stand there panicking.

"DANNY!", They both yelled.

Soon the light fades and Danny falls out of the portal. His look is now inverted and has a tan. He is completely unconscious. Sam runs up to him.

"Oh no! What have I done?! What I done?! His parents are going to freak!", Sam said and grabs Tucker, "We might never be able to see him again! What if his parents don't ever want to see us ever again?! What will happen to Danny? Would he be sent to a government facility in 'who knows where' to become a lab rat for the rest of his life?"

Tucker becomes dizzy from Sam shaking him and falls to the ground.

"Sam you seriously need to be easy when you do that!", Tucker said shaking his head to remove the dizziness.

"Just help me hide Danny!", Sam said.

Tucker and Sam try to pick him up. Their hands go right through.

"This is very bad. His parents will be home soon. The worst part, we can't even figure out how to reverse this!", Sam panicked.

"Why in the world are you panicking like this?", Danny asked starting to wake up with a hint of snickered from the odd reactions of his friends, "Did the portal give me a giant zit or something?"

Tucker and Sam smile.

"Your okay!", They both said.

"I thought I lost my BFFL!", Tucker said.

"We all did.", Sam said.

"Did anyone give the license number of the bus that hit me?", Danny asked grunting in pain from when he snickered at them, "And how long was I out?"

"One hundred days!", Tucker said grining.

"_A HUNDRED DAYS?!_", Danny panicked.

"No.", Tucker snickered. Sam thumps him hard.

"Don't listen to that. You were out for few minutes.", Sam said, "And no, you don't have a giant zit. It's a little worse."

"Then can you guys help me find a mirror. What's the worse that can happen? Me turning green?", Danny said making the last sentence sound like a joke.

"This isn't something to joke about!", Sam said.

Tucker grabs a mirror from his pocket.

"Are you really sure dude? It freaks us out right now. I'm sure it will scar you for life as well.", Tucker said and hands the mirror.

"Aw come on Tuck, it's not like I became a female.", Danny said frowning and looks at his reflection, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

Danny drops the mirror in fright.

"Told you so.", Tucker said.

"TUCKER!", Danny and Sam yelled.

"Okay! Okay! What are we going to do about Danny? He looks old, has a glow, everything a different color! This is a fashion don't!", Tucker said.

Danny groans at Tucker.

"Don't make me stick you in there.", Danny said.

"Easy dude. I'm sure your okay.", Tucker said.

"By okay, do you mean him sinking trough the floor?", Sam asked annoyed.

Danny looks down and yelps.

"A little help here!", Danny complained.

Sam and Tucker managed to get him out of the floor. Danny becomes a little dizzy, faints, and some how changes back.

{End of camera feed}

* * *

Maddie stared at what happened on the surveillance footage. Danny was the ghost she frequently hunted with Jack. She became sad and conflicted.

"My poor baby! I have been hunting him the whole time!", Maddie said and let a few tears come down.

Soon Danny and his friends came down into the lab.

"What are you doing?", Danny asked becoming nervous.

Maddie runs up and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry for everything!", Maddie said.

Danny becomes confused.

"What are you talking about.", Danny asked.

"She knows.", Sam mouthed.

Danny goes wide eyed and laughs nervously.

"I can explain?", Danny said.

"I already know. I watched the surveillance footage.", Maddie said.

Danny and Sam turned to Tucker.

"I thought you had that inaccessible.", Danny said.

"I was thinking of getting another date at the time!", Tucker said.

"Tucker…", Danny and Sam said face palming.

"Well I hope you three learned a lesson from that.", Maddie said.

"Most of us did.", Tucker said.

Tucker and Danny look at Sam.

"You could have just said no.", Sam said.


End file.
